Nowadays, the Internet technology rapidly progress and enable the wireless connection as well as the wired connection between Internet media. Accordingly, mobile communication equipments such as mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Data Assistant), Pagers have a wireless Internet browser to wirelessly connect with the Internet.
For instance, mobile phones equipped with the wireless Internet browser can access the Internet and acquire information from it.
The advance of communication technologies including the Internet enhance the convenience of their users. For instance, it is possible to transfer personal or other information via E-mail or from one mobile communication equipment to other mobile communication equipment. Now, the SMS (Short Message Service) is commercialized to send short messages between the mobile communication equipments.
Traditionally, a business card is used to give an information, That is, a personal information is recognized through the card and gives information by means of the recognized information. For instance, one uses a phone number on the received business card to call the provider of the card and send information by voice. Or one can send information by E-mail, the E-mail address being on the business card. Or one can send information by the SMS, the mobile phone number being on the business card.
To make the business card available, it should be printed and delivered to the receiver physically and the receiver should keep storage of it for later use. And, even when sending the same information to multiple business card providers, the information should be sent separately. For instance, one received business cards form three men of a, b and c, respectively and wants to send the same information to these three men via the SMS, he should input three mobile phone numbers of them, the same three information and send them, respectively.
Also, new business cards should be received again or the information on the business cards should be rewritten if the information of the provider are changed. For instance, the business card should be replaced with the newly received card or record to the change should be made on the card.
Furthermore, there is a need to make an additional record with respect to the card provider. For instance, when a business card is provided in connection with a great deal, matters related to the deal should be recorded in relation to the provided business card.
Therefore, it is desirable if one can distribute his or her personal information by use of one business card, easily keep storage of information and send information to multiple card providers at once. Further, it is desirable if renewal of information is easily made when the information of business card is changed and records to the information of business card provider is easily managed.